Sexy Shower!
by Kazama Shirosawa
Summary: Begin with Rena lend Add with box full of homemade porn videos, then got busted by Ara, and also drag Elesis to do something indecent. Total Temptation! Part of Indecent Active Series.


Bound: Kuhehehehehehehe... I'll make our dearest Diabolic Esper was get fucked by Ara- wait, my ability to write Add x Ara has back! Yeah!

Add: Okay, I ask to you all, my dearest readers... am I crazy or he's the craziest after me?

Bound: It's obvious right? You're the most lunatic person in here.

Add: I ask again... is he crazy or I'm crazy?

Bound: Enough for this shit-chat -slapped-, just start the story already... Alright, here goes nothin'. And Elsword doesn't owned by Boundless Madness.

Note: ("...") = Add's dialogue when inside a certain scene.

...

Add- Diabolic Esper  
Ara- Asura  
Elsword- Lord Knight (in scene); Rune Slayer.  
Aisha- Elemental Master (in scene only)  
Elesis- Grand Master (in scene); Crimson Avenger.  
Raven- Reckless Fist (in scene only)  
Rena- Grand Archer (in scene); Wind Sneaker.

...

**Sexy Shower**

Add boringly sat on his chair, looking at the hologram with no object except scripts at front of him. Only code, code, and code. He start to fall his head, dullness and boredom has making him drooping his blackened eyes. He shrugged then blinking his eyes, yet he found nothing around. Perhaps you want to know why he was bored, am I right? Of course, he imprisoned himself inside his bedroom.

"Add, are you there?!" Rena was banging the door from outside, then Add's head was (again) shrugged and looking around. "Hah! Is that a Time Bomb!? Get it away from me!" Rena sighed and shout at Add. "You got a Time Bomb from Ara! Here, take this!" Add was hiding himself beneath the bed as Rena bust the door and giggled. "You got this package. There's no Time Bomb inside this strange plum colored box..." she shake the box, and placing her pointy ears. "Oh no... It has some sounds. I heard some 'tick-tock' sounds inside the box." The Wind Sneaker deviously giggled once again as she saw Add now hide himself beneath the bed, but farther than last time. "C'mon, I was just kidding." When the Diabolic Esper was come out from beneath the bed, he was looking at Rena intensely like 'I'm gonna steal your soul' stare. "Is this an April fool's Day?" Rena fell with head first. "Now it's still January, stupid." Add purse his lips and collapse his body on the bed. "Just put that package on my desk." But the Wind Sneaker put the package on his abs, make him groaned in pain. "How heavy this box is. What things in this?" Add open the package and saw bunch of cassettes inside the box. "Okay~, I leave it to you!" she went outside the Add's room.

Add still glaring at the cassettes that looks suspicious to him, then decide to watch it. Add wasn't realize that the cassettes Rena handed was a collection of homemade porn videos. "Alright, I hope it wasn't a bullshit that makes me bored." Instead of getting bored, he was getting more excited spiritually, just watching some lewd scene from the cassette. He stopped the video a while then looking at the tape. "Threesome Incest!?" Add shrieked then put his palm on the face. He take a nervous gulp then continuing the scene.

_Scene #1_

Three person, two of them has a crimson hair while other one has lavender hair doing some indecent actions. The lavender haired female was leaning her completely nude body on the crimson haired male, sticking her tongue out while moaning with pleasure, together with the crimson haired male that slightly moaned, while the female that has same hair color as the male was rubbing her breasts against his back.

("I wonder where Rena take this scene of Elsword, Aisha and Elesis.").

The male named Elsword grit his teeth and grunted, his hands were grope the lavender female's small breasts. The crimson haired female named Elesis then take a bite at Elsword's ear, make him loose his grit and moaned while the inside of the purplenette named Aisha start to tightening. Elsword vehemently pacing his hips upward, while look at behind then Elesis take a kiss from Elsword. Aisha start to scream as Elsword give her a hard final thrust.

_End of Scene_

"Bitch, where did you find this thing!?" yelled Add at Rena. His face flushed by embarrassment after watching those porn videos. "Okay, now who is the person inside cassette #2?" Add insert another tape and play it.

_Scene #2_

"Hey Raven, is this place good enough for... our date?" said Rena to the onyx haired Nasod Hybrid with white locks. "Yep. It's calm and fresh. Huh... I want to take a rest first." He stretch his shoulder then sit at front of the tree.

("Where's the lewd part?")

Rena slowly approach the Nasod Hybrid named Raven then sit at his lap. She was expecting that it would be bothering him, but he stay calm and snored. Rena lean her head at his bare chest, then remain blushing as she put her hands on her chest. 'Oh no, I don't want to go further with him. I just want to be loved by him...'

("Okay, what the hell is that thought script? Is Raven can't hear it?")

Rena slowly subside her upper outfit that covering her breast, then grabbing both his 'human' hand and his 'mechanical' hand and place it to her completely exposed breasts. Raven, that can only snoring loudly, felt something soft on his hands. "Uhh... what is this feeling?" He grumbled softly and open his eyes, only find out that his hands were groping his girlfriend's big chest. "Whoa whoa whoa! Did you realize what you're doing right now?" he take both his hands away. "C'mon Raven... please love me more~" she said with alluring voice.

Rena bring her face closer to his, while Raven was panicked and thinking how to get out from her. But it's too late, Rena has capture Raven's lips. He hadn't any choice except enjoying the kiss, but unintentionally by himself, his hands has drove on her breasts once again, grope them but wilder.

_Scene cut_

Add's face now already in heat. His breath was also hot, and the worse, he can't move a bit. "M-maybe I'll purge the data in this videotapes..." but unluckily Ara open the door and find out that Add was watching some porn videos. She gasped, couldn't believe her 'boyfriend' was watching those lewd stuff. "A-Ara, this is not what you seen... R-Rena handed me this stuff and I just-..." his word got cut when he saw Ara stormed against him. "I can't believe you were watch that thing..." he blinked once, then twice then many times, finally realize he got pinned by Ara. "W-what are you want to do with me?" he stuttered. "Elesis, come here." Now both red eyes were piercing him deeply at his eyes. Now the real temptation is already begun...

_Outside Add's room..._

"Is it okay you hand those videotapes? You know all about sex, right?" ask the redhead Rune Slayer to Rena. "It is okay~! Wait, why are you asking me like that?" Rena ask back. "Why don't you teach him about, 'that' stuff?" She hummed. "Maybe I'll teach 'it' if that person is you..." Rena shown a devious smirk, making Elsword's spine shuddered.

_Back to inside Add's room..._

Both girls still smirking evilly at Add, while the Diabolic Esper himself still getting struggled from them. "Hoho... just watching that stuff is making you hard like rock aren't you?" she playfully rubbing his crotch. "S-shut up..." he growled softly then let out a grunt. "Why don't you just show his hard thing at us?" ask Elesis to Ara. "Hmm... okay then." Ara pull his black short pants and throw it away, exposing his manhood that mightily standing. 'Damn you Rena, you're successfully bring me into this situation...' cursed Add inside his mind. Ara then squeeze his hardened dick between her large breasts, making Add let out a moan. "What the..." he grit his teeth to make sure no embarrassing sound were escaped from his mouth. Add remain grunting while Ara and Elesis were licking his tip. 'So this is called 'Harem' huh? Wait, shit!' he felt something was drove him to ejaculate, right after his member was began to twitching. "A-Ara, stop it! I'm gonna..." his white liquid erupted, landed on Ara's and Elesis's face.

"Still firm aren't you?" Elesis giggled as her foot were jerking him. Add couldn't help but moaned loud. "Ah, Elesis... could you- Kh, please stop this...?" plead the Diabolic Esper as his stiff member began to throbbing again. "Ah... c'mon Elesis, please stop it!" groaned Add till he ejaculated for the 2nd time.

"Damn it, you two has make my bed sheet soaked. Now I have to wash it." He grumbled, staring at his bed. "Maybe later babe. We both really want you so badly..." Ara giggled in sneaky manner. "Yes... love us more." Add was about to escape but Elesis stall him from behind. "I know you saw me doing this with Elsword, right?" she press her chest on his back, making Add jolted with surprise. "H-how did you know?" he blinked many times. "Since your computer was so loud to play those videos, did you realize it?" that thing has make him face-palming. 'Oh shit...' he let out a heavy sigh. "Ara, why don't you just insert his thing into your pussy?" ask Elesis. "Okay then~" she lowering her hips, adjusting his tip. "A-Ara, you aren't serious, right? H-hey!" protested Add but getting no attention from Ara herself. Her hips finally sank, his tip was kissing her womb. She yelped a little as blood flowing on his manhood. "Don't tell me you're already give your virginity at me!" shrieked Add. "Don't be so whiny Add, just pump it Ara." Each time Ara raise and subside her hips, it earns some moans from the Diabolic Esper himself. "Ara... you're so enthusiastic when it's about... this. Why?" she stop moving for a while. "Since you're rarely love me back after you're already get Eve's code." She pouted and continue to move her hips up and down in moderate pace.

Add still moaned, his darkened sclera was barely black, but turned to grey since he's already drowned by bliss. Elesis gently bite Add's ears while teasing her own clit. They all moaned in sync each other. Ara keep pump her hips faster as Add moaned louder, and so Elesis. Ara bury his head between her breasts. "Mmph, Ara..." he gasped, then lick one of her nipples and suck it, making Ara moan louder. Elesis start to tease her breasts with rubbing it at Add's back. He grope Ara's another breast a bit harder, earning another loud moan from the Asura. "Ara... I'm about to..." he drove his hands to her ass and shove it harder and harder, while Ara screamed by pleasure. Add gave her a last stroke of her hips and releasing his seeds inside her, filling her womb.

By opportunity, Elesis switch Ara's position while Add lay his back on the bed with Ara laying on his naked body. In several minutes later, his cock was start to stiffened again. "This is the 4th time you're still hard." Elesis chuckled and sit on his waist. Ara, which has no any stamina left, guide Add's hand to her entrance as if she ask him to tease her. Add respond it with hand gestures and dive one of his hand to her lower part. Elesis start to subside her hips and bouncing slowly. Add feel something tightening his dick, and moaned helplessly. Both females also moaned in sync as Add stir them with endless pleasure. He fondle one of Ara's breasts with his remaining hand then pinch her hardened nipple. Elesis start to fastening her bounce, felt something throbbing again. "A-ah, Add... I'm going to- Ahn!" Add moaned, Elesis moaned, and so Ara. Both females screamed in unison as they're reach their climax.

They three now completely exhausted and panted heavily by their long, sexy event. "Now I believe you two were satisfied... right?" the Diabolic Esper said between his pant. "Yeah, but it's not over." Said the Asura with weak voice. "Maybe we should do this in bathroom next time." Add whined by their response, yet he entangle his hands at both females and chuckled. "You two were love to do foreplay with me huh?" they cuddled on his bare chest. "Of course, because we both love you." Add smiled and wrap his hands on their bodies. "So am I. Love you both too." He plant a kiss each their foreheads.

_The End_

Bound: Kekekekeke... now it's complete. :D

Add: ...the HECK! 2k+ words again!? O_O

Bound: Now I have a habit make a one-shot with 2k+ words at minimal. Oh, this is my first threesome so, if anything bad such as... you know, grammars, just tell me and I'll repair it later. :)

Review please! :D


End file.
